A Mother's Love
by snowleopard314
Summary: A look into the mind of Kagome's mother and what she thinks of her daughter traveling through time and the danger that she faces.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **A Mother's Love**

Ms. Higurashi sighed as she looked at the vegetable that she was cutting. She worried. She worried over Souta who was out getting ready for his next soccer game. She worried about her father who was working himself into a state around the shrine grounds. Bust mostly she worried about her oldest child; her lovely daughter who was in the past at the moment fighting something or another and living a dangerous life.

Some might criticize her for her choice in allowing Kagome to transverse to the past as she did, but deep inside she knew that her daughter had a destiny. Who was she to deny the feudal era her daughter's help? When destiny calls, you cannot help but answer it. It was an honor and a duty, and she could no sooner tell her daughter no then she could stop loving her family. All she could do was become the pillar of support in her life while she was here in the present.

That, and Kagome was so much like her father. An untamable spirit who found where they were needed and would go. The man she loved was much the same. And Ms. Higurashi could not despair them their choices. For her love made sure to check in when he was still alive and her daughter would always come back.

There was a very real possibility of her daughter could die in the past. Kagome had come home injured on many an occasion. She had heard of the wounds that Inuyasha had gotten. And she had seen the new layers of light scars on her daughter's body. It was scary to think about. The past was such a violent place in comparison.

But was it? She could hear on the news every day about people dying. Sure, it was not as gory as the past battles her daughter spoke of, but what was to stop something happening to them in this era? Danger was a part of life.

With a sigh, the woman placed down her knife and put the vegetables in the pan to cook. In doing so she shook off the morbid thoughts that taken her over. While the danger was there, there were other reasons she allowed it as well.

She had never seen her daughter so alive. She had been worried. Kagome went through life in a state of boredom. Not truly enjoying what was around her. She had seen the girl listlessly wander through school and the shrine as if waiting for something more. And never before had she thought the name she had given the girl as appropriate. Kagome was her little caged bird. Waiting for her wings to grow so that she could fly away.

The first three days that Kagome had been missing, Ms. Higurashi had thought that her strong daughter had finally had enough and had run away. It came as a relief to find that she had been transported into time with every intention of finding her way back to them.

And when she had, there had been fire in those eyes that she had thought had been smothered a long time ago. It hurt to see what she hadn't even truly realized was missing. And then Inuyasha came with a scowl and a brash attitude. And it was all just so real. Even his cute dog ears that were so soft.

Kagome had found a place where she was important. A place where she belonged. Her free spirit was ignited. All anyone ever wants is to be acknowledged in some way. Just as every parent only wants their children to be happy and safe.

The safe part might be missing, but if Kagome was not free to do as she thought was right, she would be stifled and unhappy. Ms. Higurashi knew that more than anyone else. She had seen it before the well had taken her into the past.

Sure, Kagome would come home in a mood, yelling and grumbling over something that the half demon had done, but she would always go back. And it wasn't at the insistence of Inuyasha that she did do. No, she would not have let her daughter leave if that was the case. She went back because she wanted to.

But Kagome always told her what was going on. The scary truth of everything that her daughter seemed to brush off as normal. The emotional rollercoaster that she was going through, and the happy bits that she could share.

Ms. Higurashi was not stupid. She knew that her daughter was in love with her surly protector. And she knew that one day; her daughter would not come back. But until that day came, she would savor every moment that she could get with her daughter.

"Momma, I'm home!" The yell of her eldest came through the house.

A breath of pure relief escaped her as a bright smile tugged at her lips. Once again Kagome had returned. "Welcome home Kagome. Could you tell Father and Souta that dinner is almost ready? And leave your laundry by the stairs." She called out.

Yes, she had long gotten accustomed to the suspicious rust colored stains in her daughter's clothes, and the buying of new uniforms or school, though she never understood why she had to wear those in the past and not more practical clothing. But it was something that she could do along with stocking the first aid kit with everything that she thought her daughter would need, and a few things that she hoped she wouldn't need.

"Will do!" Kagome yelled back. She listened as the girl trampled up the stairs like an elephant. At least she was in a good mood. If she had not been, the door would have slammed shut and the ranting would have started again. It meant that Inuyasha had not fought her on coming home this time. That was good. She was grateful for that small kindness.

That night as Kagome regaled them with tales of her adventures, the worry eased slightly.

Yes, Kagome led a dangerous life, and she was growing up too fast for her liking, but she was also a responsible young woman who was living a life that she loved. She would not take that away from her daughter for the world.

So when it was time for Kagome to leave once again, she would put a smile on her face and wave gently. One day her daughter wouldn't come back. But that day was not here yet. And that was all that mattered.

(\\(\

(-.-)

o_(")(")

 **A/N: Ah, this one shot came at me out of the blue. I was talking with my own mother about Inuyasha and I mentioned that I would never let my daughter go through the well like Kagome's mother dose. And then she was all like, I don't know, if you had a destiny on the other side, I would let you go. And so then I had a thought about the inner struggles and this came out.**

 **This is my first one shot, so I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
